Die mega Kupplungsparty
by Mickibooo
Summary: Es geht darum dass Ino eine Party steigen lässt und Sakura ihre Freunde dort verkuppeln will Pairs: NaruHina , SasuSaku, ShikaTema , InoSai und NejiTen
1. Prolog oder Tagebucheintrag

Meine erste Fanfic ^^ Enjoy ;D [ Ich hab sie vor ein oder zwei Jahren geschrieben und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas weird ist aber hoffe trotzdem, dass irgendwer das Zeug lesen wird ;P ]

„Endlich war es so weit! Der Tag auf den wir alle gewartet haben! Das GROßE Ereignis!  
Hmpf… Was war es noch mal… Ach ja! Die ULTIMATIVE PAAAAAAARTY! "

-Saku´s Tagebuch-

_STRENG GEHEIM! JEDEM DER REINGUCKT WIRD DER KOPF ABGEHACKT!_  
_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
_Ja heute ist es so weit… Endlich! Heute mache ich es und mir wird keiner im Weg stehen! Was ich mache? Ist doch klar. Auf der großen Party von Ino, meiner besten Freundin, werde ich alle meine Freunde verkuppeln! Sie kriegt dann endlich den Typen den sie ja sooo vergöttert-Sai! Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was sie an dem findet aber okay… Also da wären dann noch Hina unsere kleine schüchterne und Naruto, mein bester Freund aber absoluter Nullchecker! Hinata steht schon seit Jaaaaahren auf diesen Volltrottel und er merkt es einfach nicht! Zum Glück ist er mein bester Freund und hat mir noch rechtzeitig gebeichtet dass er in sie verknallt ist… Hhm Wen nehm ich denn noch…? Ah.. ja! Tema und Shika! Unsere temperamentvolle Sunanin und der total faule Shikamaru mit dem IQ über 200-PERFEKT! Dann wird Tenni noch mit Neji verkuppelt, immerhin sind die ja in einem Team und ich werde sie verkuppeln auch wenn Tenni mir dann den Kopf abreißt, obwohl ich nichts dafür kann, dass sie in Neji Hyuuga unseren Eisklotz Nr. 2 verliebt ist… Wer Eisklotz Nr. 1 ist? Sasuke Uchiha, der Bestaussehenste, der mit dem geilsten Körper, der mit dem coolsten Blick, der aber auch gleichzeitig der arroganteste und gefühlsloseste Macho der gesamten Welt ist! Oh es hat geklingelt! Das sind bestimmt die Mädels wir wollten uns alles gemeinsam fertig machen! Auf Wiedersehen und wünsch mir Glück!_  
_Deine Saku_  
-

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz aber die nächsten werden länger ^^ Versprochen!


	2. Kapitel 1 oder Vorbereitungen

Zehn Minuten nachdem die anderen schon da waren, kam schließlich auch Hinata.

Hinata´s Sicht

Als ich geklingelt hab, hat Sakura mir aufgemacht. Ich war zu spät und das wusste ich, aber es war mir in diesem Augenblick egal… Drinnen sah ich, dass alle schon da waren. Sie alle hatten jeder mindestens eine Tüte Klamotten auf dem Schoß, die sie mitgenommen haben, weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten was sie zur Party tragen würden… Ich brauche das nicht denn ich hab mir schon vor 2 Wochen ein Outfit rausgesucht, weil mir das ganze Anziehsachen Gesuche dann doch zu anstrengend und langweilig geworden wäre.

, Warum bist du zu spät?", fragte mich Sakura. Ich antwortete ein wenig verärgert: „Ich konnte mein Outfit nicht finden, weil meine kleine Schwester Hanabi es sich „ausgeliehen" hat…" Meine Freundin sah mich erstaunt an: „Schon wieder? Hattest du ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie das nicht machen soll?" Darauf konnte ich nur seufzen „Als ob Hanabi je auf mich gehört hat. Ich kann nur froh sein, dass ich die Klamotten heile zurück gekriegt habe!"

An diesem Punkt unterbrach mich Ino, indem sie sagte, dass wir uns beeilen müssten, weil wir noch alles vorbereiten müssen.

Wir fingen mit Ino selbst an, denn sie war ja die Gastgeberin:

Nach einer Stunde hatten wir ihr das perfekte Outfit und nach einer weiteren auch die perfekte Frisur verpasst. Ihre langen, blonden Haare hatten wir ihr zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur gesteckt und ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnen an den Seiten heraushängen lassen, was ziemlich lange gebraucht hat, aber nun sah es einfach nur super aus. Ino trug ein zu ihren blauen Augen passendes Kleid, welches trägerlos war und an der Seite mit weißen Rosen verschönert war.

Dann setzte sie sich mit Sakura, die für die Schminke zuständig war, in eine Ecke und lies sich schminken während wir etwas für TenTen aussuchten.

Ihre Haare öffneten wir einfach nur, sodass sie nach dem kämmen lockig und wie Seide über ihre Schultern fielen. Das ist zwar nicht viel Styling, aber für TenTen reichte das, weil sie ihre dunkelbraunen Haare sonst nie offen trug. Das dunkelgrüne Kleid, welches wir für sie ausgesucht hatten, passte sich ihrer Figur perfekt an und lies sie wie eine Elfe erscheinen.

Während sich nun auch meine braunäugige Freundin zu Sakura begab um sich dezente Schminke auftragen zu lassen, wendete der Rest von uns sich Temari zu.

Die Sunanin hatte sich ein recht kurzes, feuerrotes Kleid ausgesucht, schließlich wusste sie ihre weiblichen Reize gut zu nutzen. Zusätzlich trennte sie sich von ihren vier Zöpfen, die sie normalerweise in ihrem sandfarbenen Haar hatte und trug diese ausnahmsweise offen. Um dem ganzen noch den letzten Schliff zu geben, trug sie roten Lippenstift auf der identisch mit der Farbe des Kleides war.

Da Temari ihr Make-up alleine auftrug, konnten wir jetzt Sakura ankleiden. Das Kleid, dass wir für sie ausgesucht hatten, war pink, sodass es perfekt mit ihren rosa Haaren harmonierte, es hatte am Ausschnitt eine rosa Brosche, die das ganze Bild abrundete.

Als Letzte kam schließlich ich an die Reihe. Ich fischte mein lavendelfarbenes Kleid aus der Tasche, die ich dabei hatte und zog es an. Die Farbe war fast identisch zu meinen Augen, die ich mit Schminke betonte. Meine dunkelblauen Haare drehte ich mir zu Korkenzieherlocken und lies sie mir sanft über den Rücken fallen.

Dann endlich waren wir alle fertig und machten als Erinnerung Fotos. Wir sahen fantastisch aus!

Leider dauerte unsere Modenschau nicht so lange, weil wir uns noch auf den Weg zu Ino machen mussten, um noch Getränke und Essen aufzustellen. Ich freue mich schon riesig auf die Party!

Auf dem Weg zu Ino

Temari's Sicht

,,Hey Tema" höre ich plötzlich und werde von Saku's Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gezogen.

,,Wie geht es denn Shika" fragt sie mit einem leicht hinterlistigen Grinsen.

Mann wie mich das aufregt, ich spürte wie ich leicht rot wurde.

,,Woher soll ich das denn wissen!?", schnauze ich sie an, was sie noch breiter Grinsen lässt. ,,Na ja... du stehst doch auf ihn also müsstest du so was ja wissen...!" antwortet sie mir ohne mit dem Grinsen aufzuhören.

, Hör Endlich auf zu grinsen! Ich bin nicht in diesen faulen Arsch verknallt!", schreie ich darauf hin vermutlich leicht hysterisch.

„Und warum wirst du dann rot?", fragt sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Scheiße! Ok ich bin in den Kerl verknallt, aber das werde ich denen ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden!

Stattdessen frage ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Was ist denn mit dir und Sasuke?"

Siehe da, auch sie wird ein wenig rot, streitet aber alles ab woraufhin TenTen ihr sagt, dass man meilenweit erkennt, dass sie auf Sasuke steht! Dann ist Sakura leicht ausgetickt und hat rumgeschrien.

TenTen's Sicht

Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen... Sakura hat mich grad angeschrien. Sie behauptet, dass ich in Neji verknallt bin. Und, dass man das sofort erkennt. Jetzt bin ich etwas verwirrt. Aber Sakura erzählt nur Quatsch- Hallo ich und NEJI, als ob! Wir sind nur Teamkameraden! Obwohl... Schlecht sieht er ja gar nicht aus, ich meine er ist muskulös, hat coole Haare und einen coolen Blick und... Oh mein Gott, woran denk ich da?!

Vorbereitung

Nach zwei Stunden ist Ino's Haus nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen! Im Wohnzimmer wurden alle Möbel zur Seite geschoben und eine große Tanzfläche ist entstanden. An der Decke hängt eine Disco-Kugel , die Ino mal auf einem Flohmarkt gekauft hat und UNBEDINGT aufhängen wollte. Die Küche, die direkt und ohne Tür an das Wohnzimmer grenzt, wurde zu einer Bar umgeräumt und überall standen Tische mit Snacks und Leckereien! Außerdem wurden in einer Ecke Sessel und so was aufgestellt, wo dann die Leute sitzen konnten die nicht tanzen wollten! Ok viele Leute würden ja nicht kommen- nur alle Teams mit ihren Senseis aber mehr hätten auch nicht in Ino's Haus gepasst! Sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde... Dann kommen die ersten Gäste und die Party, sowie Sakura's Plan konnten beginnen!


	3. Reaktionen

-  
Die fünf Jungen gehen zusammen zu Ino und als ihnen die Mädchen aufmachen können sie, wie zu vor die Mädchen selbst, ihren Augen nicht trauen!

Sicht der Jungen

Als Naruto geklingelt hat, konnte man von drinnen schon Stimmen hören und dann kamen immer lauter werdende Schritte dazu. Die Tür ging auf und eine strahlende Ino stand im Türrahmen und begrüßte uns freundlich… Vielleicht schon zu freundlich, denn sie grinste die ganze Zeit breit, während sie einen nach dem anderen genau fixierte. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Sai hängen, der sie schon die ganze Zeit anstarrte.  
-

Sai:  
Wow… Ino… Sie… Einfach wow… Als sie mich dann angeguckt hat konnte ich nicht anders- ich grinste doppelt so breit wie sie und umarmte sie freudig! Sie sieht sooo hamma geil aus und am liebsten würde ich- man Sai reiß dich zusammen! Sie ist nur eine Freundin! Während ich so in meinen Gedanken hing, ging ich den anderen hinterher in das Haus, wo Sakura war. Sie sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber Ino sieht eh am besten aus, was jemand anderes anscheinend nicht findet. Mit einem Schmunzeln sah ich den Uchiha an, der sich jede Gefühlsregung verkneifte, was ihn aber sichtlich anstrengte!

Sasuke:  
Scheiße! Warum hat mir den keiner gesagt, dass sie so geil aussehen wird…Scheiße! Als ich Saku gesehen hab zuckten meine Mundwinkel nach oben und ich lächelte, aber in dem Augenblick, als ich das gemerkt habe, konnte ich mich zusammen reißen und damit aufhören…-Puuh! Hoffentlich hat das jetzt keiner gesehen, immerhin bin ich Konohas größter Eisklotz! Naja… wie ich sehe hat Neji, der ja der zweite Eisklotz ist, genau die gleichen Probleme bei „seiner" TenTen und als ich das gemerkt hab musste ich grinsen, diesmal aber natürlich innerlich!

Neji:  
Hinter Sakura kam ein anderes Mädchen hervor und ich musste erst einmal ernsthaft nachdenken, wer das denn sein sollte! Sie hat ungefähr hüftlange, braune, leicht gewellte Haare und wunderschöne Augen. Sie sahen genauso aus wie TenTen's Augen, die auch so… Warte mal! Augen, wie bei Tenni, braune Haare…-Fuck ich glaube das IST Tenni! Ich muss ja ziemlich lustig ausgesehen haben, denn beide Mädchen, brachen genauso wie Naruto der Vollidiot in Gelächter aus! -Scheiße! Wenn ich so weiter mache, und so heiß wie TenTen aussieht, werde ich das wahrscheinlich auch… Dann ist am Ende der Party mein Ruf KOMPLETT zerstört! Bei diesem Gedanken guckte ich ganz schön entsetzt, was Naruto noch lauter lachen ließ. Ich fixierte und durchlöcherte ihn mit bösen Blicken doch er achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf mich sondern auf eine andere ganz bestimmte Person.

Naruto:  
Hinata! OMG- ich wusste gar nicht das sie sooo! Schön- nein wunderschön sein konnte! Klar sie sah schon immer meeeeega heiß aus, aber das heute übertrifft ALLES! -hhm warum gucken mich alle so an!? Och neee ne… ich bin total am sabbern… Und das bei Hinata, die mich doch sowieso nicht mag, ich meine IMMER wenn sie mich sieht wird sie rot vor Wut, kippt um weil sie mich nicht sehen will oder sie rennt weg… Das macht mich traurig-Echt jetzt! Aber ich bin ich und ich kann alles…naja außer kochen vielleicht… Aber auf jeden Fall- Ich werde Herausfinden warum sie mich nicht mag und es ändern! ECHT JETZT! Mit einem Triumphierenden Lächeln wische ich mir die Spucke aus den Mundwinkeln und sehe mich im Raum um. Alles normal also kann ich- stopp warum sieht Shika denn so komisch aus?-Aaaaaah schon kapiert!

Shikamaru:  
Oha… also bei dem was ich sehe fällt es mir extrem schwer meinen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten! Direkt vor mir steht Temari in einem ziemlich knappen und mega heißen Kleid-und ihre Haare sind offen! „Na", fragt sie mich leicht neckisch und ich antworte wie in Trance mit der nicht besonders geistreichen Aussage: „hhm". Sie guckt nur leicht verwundert, aber ihre Verwunderheit wich schnell einem siegessicheren Grinsen als sie hinter mich trat und meinen Zopf löste. Doch als ich sie fragen wollte was das denn sollte war sie schon längst weg! Ich guckte hilflos zu meinen „Kameraden", die aber alle mit den Mädchen beschäftigt waren… Bis auf Neji!-Der ist nämlich Richtung Toilette gerannt und wenn ich mich recht erinnere sah es so aus als ob er TenTen's Anblick nicht so leicht verkraftet hätte… Nach einem Gespräch mit Sakura gesellte sich Sasuke auch zu Neji in die Toilette! Na das kann heute ja noch was werden…

Gedanke ALLER Jungen: Oh Mann! Dieses Mädchen macht mich fertig!  
-

Sooo nächstes Kapitel ^^ Hoffe es hat gefallen :D


	4. Plan 1

-  
Innerhalb von 10 Minuten trudelten die anderen eher unwichtigen Gäste ein…-na ja einen von ihnen braucht Saku später noch sie kennt ja seine Schwäche…

Sakus Sicht:

Hhm… Bei wem fang ich denn mit dem Kuppeln an…? Und vor allem WIE mache ich es… Mist! -Hätte ich mal lieber vorher darüber nachgedacht… naja. Da kann man jetzt aber auch nichts machen also werd ich mal die Lage checken!  
So. Also Naruto ist bei Hinata, die hinter der Bar steht, weil sie eh nicht tanzen wollte und schmollt. Vollidiot! -der soll sich lieber Hinata schnappen und ihr seine Liebe gestehen der Trottel!  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaah !- Geistesblitz! Ich habe eine Idee!  
Nach ein paar Minuten Bedenkzeit gehe ich zu den beiden hinter die Bar und frage Naruto warum er denn so traurig guckt woraufhin Hinata mich gleichzeitig entsetzt und schuldig anguckt. Naruto erzählt mir, dass Hina nicht mit ihm tanzen will, was zur Folge hat das Hinata ihm fast schon stürmisch wiederspricht und mir sagt, dass sie nicht von der Bar wegkann weil sonst keiner etwas zu trinken bekommt und sie sich ja von vorne herein freiwillig gemeldet hat um zu Helfen. Hhm. Das muss ich erst mal verdauen. Das ist ja fast schon unmöglich denn gerade ist ausnahmsweise mal Hinata die Idiotin von beiden! Ich meine da steht der Typ, in den sie seit 3 Jahren verknallt ist und will mit ihr tanzen, was bedeutet Körperkontakt und sie, SIE stellt sich wegen der Bar an! HALOO!? Da passt doch irgendwas nicht es ist doch- achsoo Hinata hat ja Angst vor dem Tanzen -dass ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin.! Sie war ja krank als wir einen Tanzkurs gemacht haben…  
Nach knapp 5-10 Minuten, die ich gebraucht habe um darauf zu kommen gehe ich zurück zu den beiden, von denen ich mich vor hin ja entfernt hatte um nachzudenken und flüstere Hinata ins Ohr: „Du weißt schon", ich machte eine kurze Kunstpause, „dass Naruto noch viel weniger tanzen kann als du oder?" Daraufhin sah die Hyuuga beschämt zu Boden und meinte: „Nein, ich dachte… Die wollten doch auch einen Tanzkurs machen- nicht?" Als ich ihr dann erzählte was Naruto mir über seinen Tanzkurs gesagt hatte, musste sie lächeln und guckte mit einer Mischung aus Verliebtheit und Belustigung zu ihm.  
Flashback

Ich saß zusammen mit ihm in seinem Zimmer während er, schwer enttäuscht von seiner ersten und letzten Tanzstunde erzählte:  
Naruto:  
Also… Wir 5 sind in den Raum gegangen und unser Lehrer war so ein komischer Kauz, der uns erst mal Aufwärmübungen machen ließ-Hast du gehört Saku AUFWÄRMÜBUNGEN! Und als ob das nichtgenug wäre kamen dann so komische Tussen, die mindestens eine Tonne Schminke im Gesicht hatten, rein und wir sollten mit denen Tanzen! –HallOO- Eine TONNE Schminke! Na ja und der Rest war dann schrecklich… Also die Musik ging an und wider Erwarten konnten die ALLE ausnahmslos schon tanzen! Nur ich natürlich nicht… Als ich der Tussi, die mir zugeteilt wurde dann zum siebtzehnten Mal auf die Füße getreten war, (er hat immer mitgezählt ;)) hat mich der Lehrer angeschrien und meinte, dass ich nie, nie, nie, nie, NIE wieder kommen soll…  
Flashback Ende

Zu Naruto gewandt sage ich dann, dass ich die Stellung übernehme und er Hinata auf die Tanzfläche schleifen soll, was er auch sofort und ohne Gemeckere tat! Ich hatte natürlich NICHT vor den Abend hinter der Bar zu verbringen, also rief ich eine alte Freundin von mir an, die es liebte hinter der Bar zu stehen und die mir dann auch liebend gern den Gefallen tat, herkam und übernahm! Das ganze dauerte so ca. eine halbe Stunde und als sie da war begann gerade ein etwas langsameres Lied. Darauf habe ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet- Endlich kann ich Phase eins, also NaruHina, beginnen! Muhahahahahaha- Mist ich sollte leiser lachen die Leute gucken schon… Egal die kennen mich ja alle und müssten wissen dass ich wenn ich so lache etwas vorhabe und mir keiner in den Weg gehen sollte!  
Ich schleiche mich tanzend über die Tanzfläche und gucke mich um bis ich die beiden endlich sehe. Sie tanzen total anfängerlike und mit RIIIESEN Abstand zueinander und gucken sich dabei nicht einmal an! Also DAS muss auf jeden Fall Geändert werden so wahr ich Sakura Haruno heiße!  
Ich schleiche immer näher an die beiden heran und warte auf DEN Moment… Sooooooooo…..  
JETZT!  
Als keiner schaut stelle ich Hinata so ein Bein, das sie nach vorne und somit direkt auf Naruto zu fliegt! Er kann sie noch auffangen stolpert dann aber so, dass beide hinfliegen und auf dem Boden liegen- Hinata auf Naruto liegend… Der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern wird immer kleiner bis schließlich…  
JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, schreie ich hysterisch, natürlich erst nachdem ich mich außer Hörweite gebracht habe und lege einen Super-Mega-Hyper-Freudentanz hin! Dabei singe ich „SAKU IST DIE BESTE! SAKU IST DIE BESTE!" Ich habe mir vorgenommen diesen Freudentanz jedes Mal wenn ich zwei verkuppelt habe auszubauen und am Ende einen vollständigen Tanz tanzen werde!  
DAS WIRD EIN MEGA-HYPER-SUPER-GIGA-ääääh-TOLLER-SPAß!  
Immerhin habe ich mir das vorgenommen und ich werde es auch schaffen!- OMG! Fehlt nur noch ein "Mit der Kraft der Jugend" Und ich höre mich an wie LEE! Das werde ich mit ALLER Kraft verhindern!- och neee schon wieder! Okay Saku reiß dich zusammen und suche dir lieber deine nächsten Opfer aus! *muhahahahahaha*

Falls es jemanden wundert wie krank das hier alles ist: Ich bin ein eher verrückter Mensch xD und ich hatte als ich es geschrieben hatte eine ziemlich extreme Phase :P


	5. Plan 2

Hoffe das Kappi gefällt euch ;)

Während Saku in dem Raum, in dem sie sich versteckt hat, ihren mega-coolen Freudenstanz aufführt, ist eine anddere Person weniger happy.

Sai's Sicht

Mist!- was habe ich nur getan…? Ich bin so doof, ich meine das hätte ich nie gewinnen können aber es ging ja um das wichtigste der Welt!- Nur warum hab ich mich darauf eingelassen… Ich hätte auch darauf bestehen können,dass der Wetteinsatz VOR dem Wetten bestimmt wird aber NEIN! Darauf komme ich erst wenn es zu spät ist… Mist! Und ich wurde ja auch noch gewarnt… Na ja… Aber seit wann höre ich auf Naruto, ist also logisch das ich die warnung in den wind geschossen habe!- JA . Es ist nicht meine Schuld es ist Narutos Schuld! Worüber denk ich denn da nach…? Okay also ich rufe mir alles nochmal in Erinnerung:

Flashback

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer der WG, in der ich mit Naruto und den anderen Wohne und denke nach… Über was?- Über SIE! SIE ist wunderschön und jedes mal wenn ich SIE sehe macht mein Magen einen Purzelbaum… Wen ich mit SIE meine?- Das schönste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt! Ino…  
Ich glaube ich habe mich in sie verliebt… Da stürzt Narito in mein Zimmer er ist panisch und als er mich sieht fängt er an sofort zu reden! „Sai! Versteck dich! Saku kommt und wird dich hohlen!- Ääähm ich meine natürlich sie will mit dir reden! Und"- Ich unterbrach ihn in dem ich sagte dass das doch kein Problemm wäre, doch er meinte dass Sakura mich ins Verderben schicken würde woraufhin ich los lachen musste. Er ging eingeschnappt raus und sagte nu noch: „Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Dies klang so ernst, dass mein Lachen sofort verstummte und ich mir leichte Sorgen machte was Sakura denn Von mir wolle! Dann dachte ich daran das Naruto ja immer nur Quatsch erzählt und das ich ihm nicht glauben sollte. Zufrieden wartete ich ab, bis Sakura kam doch in den nächsten 5 Minuten kam keiner.  
Flashback Ende

Ja so war es passiert, doch das, was dann kam hätte ich nie in meinem Leben erwartet!:  
Flashback 2

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten war ich mir sicher dass Naruto nur Quatsch gelabert hätte und keiner mehr kommen würde… Ich hatte mich geirrt!  
Zwei Minuuten nach meiner Erkenntniss, ging meine Tür zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ruckartig auf und dieses Mal stürtzte Sakura herein. Als sie drinne war verschloss sie die Tür und kam dann bedrohlich langsam auf mich zu.  
„Duuuuuu!", sagte sie und guckt mich TOTAL gruselig an. „Du wirst mir helfen.- Ich habe Lust zu wetten! Und DU wirst mit mir wetten- VERSTANDEN!?" Da ich zugegebenermaßen Angst vor ihr hatte gab ich mich geschlagen und stimmte zu. „Okay!-Also WIR wetten und der, der gewinnt, bestimmt am Ende was Einsatz ist!" Ich wollte ihr gerade wiedersprechen, als sie schrie: „KEINE WIDERREDE" Also nickte ich kleinlaut und wir mussten jeder 3 Zettel schreiben auf denen eine Aufgabe stand. Meine hatten, da ich ja nicht verlieren wollte immer etwas mit zeichnen zu tun!  
Sie zog einen Zettel, las ihn durch und grinste dann zufrieden was mich ein gequältes Lächeln zustandebringen lies. Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter und dann las sie die Aufgabe vor:  
„Wer die meisten Nagellackmarken kennt gewinnt!"  
Nein, oder!?, stöhne ich in Gedanken und krame in meinem Gedächtnis. „ Also, jeder schreibt die, die er kennt auf ein Blatt Papier und wer in 10 minuten die meisten hat gewinnt!"- sagte Sakura mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Oh mann ich bin so was von K.O….  
Nach 10 Minuten

Mhhm immerhin habe ich eine Marke…  
Ich zeige Sakura mein Blatt und darauf steht: essence  
Die einzige Marke die ich kenne…  
Auf Sakuras Blatt steht:  
-p2; avon; manhattan; astor; l'oreal; china glaze  
Und noch viele weitere…  
Ok frage ich sie. „Was muss ich machen?" Sie antwortet:  
„Du musst Ino auf ihrer Party gestehen, dass du sie liebst!"  
Flashback 2 Ende

Okay wo ist Ino überhaupt? Ah ja da ist sie… Ich gehe langsam zu ihr. Okey, keine Panik ich schafe das… HOFFENTLICH! Ich stehe vor ihr und spreche sie an: „Hey kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen", frage ich cool. „Unter vier Augen?" Sie wurde leicht rot und nickte. Während wir rausginge sah ich noch wie Sakura uns hinterher sah und grinste.  
Wir gingen in den Garten der Yamanakas. Er ist riesig und wunderschön! Nach einigen Minuten des Laufens, kamen wir zu einem größen Pavillion in den wir dann auch reingingen. Jetzt wo ich so vor ihr stand verlies mich mein Mut von vorhin und ich fing an zu stottern: „ äääh ja, Ino, ich. I-Ich wollte mit dir r-reden. Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen. Ich wurde rot und brachte es nicht heraus, aber damit sie nicht weggeht, weil sie vielleicht denkt es wäre nicht wichtig nehme ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und ziehe sie sanft zu mir, so dass uns nur noch ein Paar Zentimeter trennen. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich und küsste sie. Als sie den Kuss erwiederte freute ich mich riesig!  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch und:

Sakura's Sicht

Ich sprang aus den Büschen in denen ich mich versteckt habe um besser sehen zu können was passiert! Dabei schrie und sang und tanzte ich ausgelassen und erweiterte meinen Freudenstanz! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALA, ich grinde als ich sah, wie verdutzt Ino und Sai gucken und springe um sie herum! Dabei singe ich: „ Ihr seid jetzt ein PA-AA-AAR ihr seid jetzt ein PA-AAA-AAAA-AAAAR LALALALALALAAA" Jetzt schauen sie wütend… MIST- Dann laufe ich jetzt mal um mein Leben… „HILFEEEEEE"

So! Das ist das nächste Kappi!


	6. Plan 3 :3

Hi es geht weiter ;) Die nächsten sind dran und werden Saku in Aktion erleben :)

„Hhm wen nehme ich jetzt…?", fragte Saku sich, während sie sich vorsichtig umschaute. Plötzlich fing eine Lampe, die direkt über ihr hing an zu leuchten und siehe da: Sie hatte eine Idee!  
Ihr Handy glitzerte gefährlich im Schein der Lampe und als sie die Nummer eingab, die entscheidend für den Plan war, sah es für sie so aus als ob das Licht immer heller wurde. Die Nummer war eingegeben und sie hielt sich ihr Handy ans Ohr. Es tutete einmal, es tutete zwei Mal, doch erst nach dem dritte Tuten ging jemand ran und eine eindeutig männliche Stimme meinte: „Hey Saku! Was willst du dieses Mal?" Sakura entfernte sich etwas von der Partygesellschaft, damit niemand mitbekam wie der Plan lautete, den sie der mysteriösen Stimme leise und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht dass wirklich niemand sie hörte, erklärte.  
Die Person war zunächst abgeneigt, doch als Saku ihm grinsend erzählte, was er für diesen Auftrag bekommen würde, sagte er SORORT zu. „Typisch", sagte Saku mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und stellte sich in eine Ecke von wo aus sie alles und vor allem den Eingang sehr gut beobachten konnte. Immerhin musste sie erst auf die mysteriöse Person vom Anruf warten, damit der Plan auch beginnen konnte. Nach 10 Minuten war er immer noch nicht da, weshalb Sakura anfing sich umzugucken und ihre Freunde zu beobachten. Also… Ino war nicht auffindbar woraus Sakura schloss dass sie und Sai, der ebenfalls nicht zusehen war, zusammen irgendwo waren und was sie dort taten wollte sie erst gar nicht wissen! Sie sah noch etwas, etwas was sie leicht überraschte. Da waren Hinata und Naruto, die engumschlungen tanzten. „Süß", dachte sie als ihr Blick auf etwas- oder eher jemand andern viel. Es war Sasuke! Er stand, wie sie, in einer Ecke und… Guckte plötzlich zu ihr rüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und eine leichte Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihren Armen breit.- Was sie nicht wusste dem Uchiha ging es genauso! Sakura schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung und somit wieder zu der Haustür, vor der sich gerade ein Schatten breitmachte. „Aaaaaah, da ist er!", dachte sich Saku und lief betont langsam und leicht mit der Hüfte kreisend zur Tür und hoffte das keiner sie bemerkte. Ihre Hoffnung wurde leider nicht erfüllt den der Uchiha beobachtete sie. Doch er machte nichts sondern wartete einfach nur ab was passiert.

Sakura's Sicht

Ich öffnete die Tür und da stand er!- Der Typ der mir helfen wird meine nächsten Opfer zu verkuppeln. Warum schaut er mich so verwirrt an!?- Ooooh. Fuck- ich habe wahrscheinlich mein fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt…- Egal! Jetzt soll er nicht dumm gucken sondern mir bei dem Plan helfen! Und das sage ich ihm natürlich sofort. Dann weise ich ihm die Richtung in die er gehen soll.

-  
Sicht von dem mysteriösen Typen

Mann! – Also hoffentlich krieg ich das hin… Also wo ist sie? Aaah ja!- Das muss sie sein! Sie entspricht der Beschreibung- Lange, braune, leicht gewellte Haare und schokobraune Augen. Okay, dann werde ich sie mal ansprechen. „Hey ich bin Sasori und wer bist du?", frage ich sie während ich mir leicht meine roten Haare zurückstreiche. „Ich bin TenTen", antwortet sie mir mit freundlicher Stimme, „woher kommst du? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen", fragt sie dann neugierig. Ich erzähle ihr dann, dass ich von außerhalb komme und das Sakura mich eingeladen hat. Während sie dann etwas über sich erzählt, fällt mir auf, dass ich von bösen Blicken durchbohrt werde, also drehe ich mich etwas zur Seite und sehe einen braunhaarigen Typen, der mich bezüglich TenTen immer wieder mit seinen Blicken umbringen will.- Hhm… Das muss dann dieser Neji sein… Fuck- Er kommt in unsere Richtung! Ich atme durch und da ist er auch schon bei uns. „Hi Tenni", sagt er woraufhin TenTen ihn etwas verwundert aber dann lächelnd anguckt. Anscheinend hat er sie noch nie so genannt und dem Lächeln zu Folge hatte Saku ja ganz schön Recht. „Hi. Ich bin Sasori", sage ich freundlich, doch er antwortet nur knapp: „Neji". Mann- ich wüsste nur zu gern was der Typ gerade denkt!

Neji's Sicht

FUCK- WAS ZUM TEUFE NOCHMAL!?-Beruhig dich Neji- Okay also was will dieser Arsch von MEINER TenTen!? Scheiße ich muss mich beruhigen…also. Tief einatmen und tief ausatmen. „Was guckst du so!?", frage ich diesen Sasori, weil er mich irgendwie belustigt anguckt. „Hast du mal deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?", fragt er mich grinsend. Ach scheiße… aber ich wusste ja schon vorher dass nach dem heutigen Tag mein ganzer Ruf hinüber sein wird…. Also von daher, kann ich ihn ja auch ganz zerstören indem ich blöd gucke! Das ist mein Recht! Ich gucke ihn an und er dreht sich daraufhin weg und sagt zu Tenni: „Dein Freund ist ja schon komisch drauf", dabei lächelt er belustigt und sieht gemütlich dabei zu wie wir beide rot werden- Warte beide? Ich lächelte als ich merkte das sie mindestens genauso rot war wie ich, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, als ich sah das Sasori vor sich hin grinste. Er hatte irgendetwas vor, das war mir klar, nur was? Um das herauszufinden zog ich ihn ein paar Meter von Tenni weg und frage ihn was das Grinsen soll.

Das Gespräch verläuft so:

Ich: Was soll das Grinsen?  
Er: *scheinheilig* Welches Grinsen?  
Ich: Haha… Du weißt was ich meine!  
Er: Hallo!? Jeder Blinder merkt, dass du in TenTen verknallt bist!  
Ich: *rot* Was stimmt doch voll nicht!  
Er: bist mega rot und merkt, dass sie auch in dich ist du Idiot!  
Ich: Ja und!? Es braucht dich NICHTS angehen das ich in TenTen verliebt bin VERSTANDEN!?  
TenTen: WTF!? DU BIST IN MICH VERLIEBT NEJI!?  
Ich: *kleinlaut* äääh ja…  
Naja… Dann lag ich plötzlich auf dem Boden und spürte nur noch etwas Weiches auf meinen Lippen. Ich riss die Augen auf und sah in TenTen's wunderschöne Augen, die sich langsam schlossen. Auch ich schloss meine Augen und wir beide genossen den Kuss. Als wir uns voneinander lösten sagten wir beide „ich liebe dich", und ich wusste dass es das auf jeden Fall wert war meinen Ruf zu ruinieren! Dann schaute ich mich nach Sasori um, doch er war verschwunden

Sasori's Sicht

Ich sah Saku an: „Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt! Erwarte meine Belohnung!", sagte ich und sie drückte mir das in die Hand, was ich haben wollte: SCHOKO-COOKIES! Ich grinste zufrieden und verschwand sofort von der Party.

Sakura's Sicht

Sooo! Ich gucke zufrieden! Jetzt fehlen nur noch zwei! Ich grinse bösartig und gehe dann um mich zu freuen wieder in den Raum in dem ich vorher schon war! Ich stieß ein böses Lachen aus und lief tanzend im Raum herum! Dann stolperte ich… Ich fiel hin, landete auf meinem Hintern, stand auf und-  
LACHTE WEITER BÖSE UND SETZTE MEINEN TANZ FORT *MUHAHAHAHAHAHA*

Das ist das neue Kappi ;) und um das klar zu machen: ich habe Sasori genommen, weil er der erste war der mir gerade so einfiel ;) Also dachte ich mir: „Er muss dran glauben!" ;)


	7. Plan 4

-  
Saku sitzt in ihrem selbsternannten „Freu-Raum" und hat sich abreagiert. Sie überlegt, was sie Tema und Shika antuen kann und wie viel Zeit sie dafür noch hat:

Sakus Sicht:

So… Neji und Tenni sind ein Paar, hhm, Sai und Ino sind zusammen und Naruto, der Baka, hat endlich zu Hinata gefunden. Das heißt: Es fehlen nur noch Tema und Shika, wie sie ihn heimlich nennt. Mann- Mir gehen grad voll die Ideen aus… Was mach ich nur… - Egal! Ich habe ja noch genug Zeit, also kann ich mich auch erst einmal amüsieren bevor ich die zwei zusammen bring- Oh Ino geht grad auf das kleine Podest, dass wir gebaut haben! Dann werde ich ihr mal zu hören… Hmpf! Typisch Ino! –Damit ihr auch ja alle zuhören, schreit sie die ganze Feiergesellschaft an: „So Leute! Hört mal zu! Jetzt machen wir KARAOOOOOKE!"

Da kam Saku DIE ULTIMATIVE Idee! Sie lief schnell in ihr „Lieblingszimmer" und schnappte sich dort Papier, eine Schere und einen Stift. Nach 10 Minuten ging sie mit einigen zusammen gefalteten, kleinen Zettel zurück, weswegen sie von einigen doof angeguckt wurde, was ihr aber nichts ausmachte.  
„Also!", erklärte sie, „ Ich habe in der einen Hand Zettel mit den Namen aller WEIBLICHEN Leute, die hier sind und in der anderen die mit den MÄNNLICHEN! So jetzt bitte ich… hhm…. Wen nehme ich denn?- Aaah! Jetzt bitte ich Sasuke zu mir auf das Podest, der jetzt aus jeder Hand einen Zettel nehmen darf! Diese beiden Leute, deren Namen auf diesem Zettel stehen, müssen dann ein romantisches Liebesduett singen!" Alle guckten entweder geschockt, oder aber erstaunt. Sogar Mr. Eisklotz machte einen erstaunten Gesichtseindruck, der aber nach einer Sekunde nicht mehr zu sehen war.- Natürlich! Schließlich machte er sich nicht, wie Neji, sein Image kaputt. „Obwohl", dachte er, „Sakura wäre das wert. Immerhin ist sie ja-", er unterbrach sich schnell und schaute dann zu Sakura, welche gerade dabei war das Publikum anzugrinsen. „Die Idee ist mir gekommen, weil auf dieser Feier, komischerweise, schon einige Paare zusammengekommen sind.", als sie das sagte wanderte ihr Blick zu ihren Freundinnen, die mit ihren Jungs ziemlich weit vorne standen. Dann redete sie weiter: „Und ich hoffe, dass noch einige Leute heute zueinander finden.", dabei schaute sie zu Temari, die ihr Grinsen aber falsch deutete und zu ihren Freundinnen sagte: „Ich glaube sie hat da irgendwie getrickst!- Guck dir mal an wie die grinst! Wahrscheinlich müssen dann Sasuke und sie das Duett singen. Ist aber auch typisch Saku!" Währenddessen hielt Sakura Sasuke bereits beide Hände hin und sagte zu ihm, dass er jetzt die Zettel ziehen könne. Er zog einen Zettel und legte ihn an die Seite, worauf Saku die Zettel, die sie bis dahin in der Hand hatte weg und reichte Sasuke ihre andere Hand. Er zog den nächsten Zettel und nahm den anderen dann noch hinzu, während Sakura auch diese Handvoll Zettel wegpackte. Sie nahm Sasuke beide Papierstücke ab und schickte ihn wieder von dem Podest. Dann nahm sie den ersten Zettel und sagte: „Also Ladies First! Das Mädchen, das in dem wunderschönen Duett singen wird ist:  
TEMARI SABAKUNO!"  
Temari guckte schwer geschockt als sie ihren Namen hörte. Damit hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Sie war aber nicht die einzige, der es zuschaffenmachte, dass sie singen sollte, denn auch einen gewissen Typen mit Ananaszopf nahm das ganz schön mit. Das einzige dass er dachte, war: „Lass mich mit ihr singen- Lieber Gott lass mich mit ihr singen!" Sakura faltete den zweiten Zettel auseinander und sagte dann: „ Der Glückliche, der mit unserer lieben Tema singen darf, iiiiiisssssstttt:  
SHIKAMARU NAARA!- und die beiden werden „Start of something new"- aus HSM singen! Auf das Podest mit euch!" Das ließen die beiden sich nicht zweimal sagen und gingen sofort auf das Podest. Das Licht verdunkelte sich und die Musik begann leise zu spielen:

SHIKA *dreht sich zu Tema und guckt ihr in die Augen*:  
Livin' in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen when you take a chance  
TEMA **guckt ihm auch in die Augen geht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu*:  
I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my hear to all the possibilities  
BEIDE: I know...  
That something has changed. Never felt this way  
TEMA: And right here tonight  
BEIDE: This could be the Start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
TEMA: I feel in my heart: The start of something new

Beide versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Sie schalteten alles aus, was um sie rum ist und sahen nur noch sich selbst und ihr Gegenstück- Ja Gegenstück. In diesem Moment, in dem sie den Song singen, gab es nur noch sie beide und der Rest war ihnen egal.

SHIKA: Now who'd have ever thought that we'd both be here tonight…  
TEMA: ohh, yeah...and the world looks so much brighter  
SHIKA: brighter brighter  
TEMA: With you by my side (Troy: By my side)  
BEIDE: I know…that something has changed  
Never felt this way I know it for real:  
This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
TEMA: I feel in my heart: The start of something new  
SHIKA: I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhhhhhh yeah  
Both: I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see  
BEIDE: It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart: The start of something new

Bei jedem Wort kamen sie sich näher. Bei den letzten Zeilen standen sie direkt voreinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Den Applaus, den sie bekamen hörten sie gar nicht; Sie waren völlig von der Anwesenheit des anderen benebelt. Noch das Mikro in der Hand kamen sie sich immer näher und Temari schlang ihre Arme um Shikamarus Hals, während er seine Hände um ihre Taille legte. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich und sie kamen den Lippen des jeweils anderen, wie in Trance, immer näher, bis sie sich schließlich berührten. Nach einigen Augenblicken vertieften sie den Kuss und als sie sich letztendlich lösten, waren alle am Jubeln denn: Dies alles geschah so dass alle Anwesenden es sehen konnten und Sakura freute sich am meisten, denn immerhin, war ihr Plan nun endlich beendet, und zwar ERFOLGREICH beendet.

Saku ging wieder in DAS Zimmer und freute sich dort nen Schoko-COOKIE(Ich LIEBE Schoko-Cookies)!  
Was sie aber nicht wusste, und was dann auch ihr Verderben, oder auch ihr Glück war:

Tja Leute ;) Das war das VORLETZTE Kappi und nun sind auch die letzten Opfer verkuppelt :P


	8. Die Rache der Verkuppelten

********************  
Was sie aber nicht wusste, und was dann auch ihr Verderben, oder auch ihr Glück war:  
In dem Raum, wo gerade Karaoke war und Sakus letzte Opfer zusammen gefunden haben, saßen Hinata, Temari, TenTen und Ino in einem Kreis. Sie hatten vorher ALLE Leute aus dem Raum geschmissen, was durch Temaris laute Stimme schnell möglich war, und starrten nun teils wütend, teils überrascht, teils glücklich aber auch teils irritiert auf etwas, dass sich in ihrer Mitte befand! Wobei alle etwas glücklich, überrascht und irritiert guckten aber nur Temari und Ino wütend waren. Jede von ihnen hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach bis Temari plötzlich fragte: „Hey Leute! Also was sie bei mir angestellt hat wisst ihr ja schon.", als sie dies sagte bildete sich ein Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen, „Was hat sie bei euch gemacht?"  
Jede der vier Mädchen erzählte was passiert war, sodass sie zu dem Schluss kamen, dass Sakura, was so etwas angeht wohl ziemlich kreativ war…Stolperfallen, Karaoke-Verarschen, Nagellack-Wetten und KeKs-Suchtis sieht man ja nicht jeden Tag. Sie mussten alle mehrmals Lachen und vor allem als TenTen mit dem Erzählen dran war konnten sie sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr einkriegen und kugelten mindestens 10 Minuten lachend auf dem Boden rum.  
Plötzlich richtete sich Temari mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf und schaute die anderen grinsend an, was bewirkte, dass Ino und TenTen einfach nur fragend guckten, Hinata aber vor Angst leicht zurückwich, denn wenn Temari SO guckt, dann kann sie einfach nur einen Plan haben… Und Hinatas Befürchtung wurde wahr, denn Temari eröffnete der Gruppe grinsend: „Ich habe eine Idee!" TenTen und Ino fingen auch an zu Grinsen während Hinata ihren Kopf heruntersacken lies und dachte: „Bitte nicht, Bitte nicht, Bitte nicht!" Sie dachte es SEHR verzweifelt! Temari beachtete diese negative Reaktion der Hyuuga nicht, sondern fuhr immer noch grinsend fort: „Aber dafür, brauchen wir ein bisschen männliche Hilfe!" Bei diesen Worten wurden alle vier leicht rot rissen sich aber schnell zusammen und Temari holte die vier Jungen als Verstärkung, denen sie im Laufe des Abends den Kopf verdreht hatten. Sie setzten sich neben ihre jeweilige Freundin, wobei Hinata natürlich wieder rot wurde, was von Naruto mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Kenntnis genommen wurde.  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie ihren Schlachtplan besprochen und nun hieß es:  
„AUF IN DEN KAMPF!"  
Während der geheimen „SITZUNG" war Saku leider arbeitslos geworden…. Und DAS machte sie fast schon traurig, weswegen sie betrübt im Freu-Zimmer saß und nachdachte. Während sie so nachdachte drifteten ihre Gedanken zu Sasuke ab und sie überlegte mit wem sie ihn verkuppeln könnte. Doch sie verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell denn als sie daran dachte, dass Sasuke bald eine Freundin haben könnte, zog sich etwas in ihrer Brust zusammen und eine Welle von Traurigkeit übermannte sie. Was sie nicht wusste, war das einerseits an ihrer Zukunft und anderseits einfach nur an sie gedacht wurde:

Sasukes Sicht

Hn. Irgendwie ist komisch was da abläuft… Erst sieht Saku so scharf aus, dann als die Party losging beachtete sie mich gar nicht und das schlimmste war ja, das ich, als sie mich einfach so EISKALT ignoriert hat, so ein seltsames Ziehen in der Brust hatte… Ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeutet aber ich werde es herausfinden! Ganz sicher! Hhm… Vielleicht sollte ich mal Naruto fragen, ob er weiß was das ist- Wo ist der Baka denn?- Wo sind die denn alle so plötzlich hin!? Aaah ja Temari hatte sie ja in den Raum gezerrt aus dem sie vorher alle rausgeschmissen hatte.- Egal… Dann denke ich eben weiter an Sakura, Ihre wunderschönen rosa Haare…ihre funkelnden jade-grünen Augen… Fuck! -Uchiha hör auf damit und denk an etwas, an das ein Uchiha denken darf! Hhm… Ihr mega heißer Körper, der in dem Kleid das sie trägt so sehr betont wird… Hn. Ich musste sie einfach die ganze Zeit beobachten und so habe ich natürlich ihren komisch-seltsamen, aber zugegeben auch ziemlich lustigen Tanz gesehen. Nur warum hat sie so getanzt!?- Egal Hauptsache sie tanzt noch öfter so, es sah nämlich extrem geil aus. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie mich jemand am Arm packt und mit zerrt. „Man was soll der Scheiß?", frage ich verärgert.

Ein paar Minuten vorher:  
Neji's Sicht:

Hhm. Er sitzt da und ist in Gedanken. Ob er wohl an Sakura denkt? Was war das denn!? Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kurz leicht entsetzt wandelte sich aber dann schnell in einen träumerischen Blick um. Und jetzt fängt er leicht an zu sabbern…Ich schätze das ist meine Chance und ziehe ihn mit mir. Auf die Frage was der Scheiß soll antworte ich gar nicht erst sondern ziehe ihn einfach weiter was er, komischerweise ohne Widerstand, zulässt. Warum will ich gar nicht wissen. Schließlich kamen wir zu einer großen roten Tür, an die ich anklopfte, aber keine Antwort erwartete sondern einfach die Tür öffnete, den Uchiha reinschuppste, die Tür wieder schloss und dann wer hätte es auch anders erwartet, den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und ihn drehte. Schwupps und die Tür war zu. Kaum war das erledigt sah ich auch schon TenTen, die mich fragend ansah woraufhin ich nickte und sie mich küsste. Dann gingen wir einfach weg und ließen Sasuke in diesem Raum versauern- nee Scherz beiseite! In 2-5 stunden hol ich ihn daraus! -Vielleicht…

Im Raum:  
Sakus Sicht:

Ich hörte wie jemand an der Tür klopfte und wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie schon aufging und ein etwas verwirrt aussehender Sasuke, von irgendjemandem ins Zimmer gestoßen wurde. Er schaute sich kurz um und sein Blick viel auf mich. Bilde ich mir das ein oder ist der grad tatsächlich rot geworden!? Hhm… War wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung… „Na! Wie geht's denn so?", frage ich grinsend und er guckt mich schon wieder so verwirrt an. Irgendwie sieht er süß aus wenn er so guckt, schade das ich mein Handy grad nicht dabei habe… -Egal. Als er immer noch nicht antwortet frage ich ihn, ob er mit rauskommt und wir zusammen einen Drink trinken, was er jetzt wieder mit „normalem" Gesichtsausdruck bejaht und ich zur Tür gehe und versuche sie zu öffnen.- Was mir aber nicht gelingt! „Äääh Sasuke, hilf mir mal! Ich kriege die Tür irgendwie nicht auf!" Daraufhin geht er sofort zu mir und versucht es auch, doch auch er hat keinen Erfolg, was mich auf die grauenvolle Idee brachte dass ich an allem Schuld war, weswegen ich auch unbedingt hier herauswollte. Sasuke sagte mir, dass Neji ihn her geschleift hätte, was meinen Verdacht nur noch vergrößerte und als er schließlich noch erzählte, dass eine „Konferenz" stattfand an der er nicht teilnehmen durfte war ich mir sicher. Also atmete ich tief ein und sagte dann: „Ich weiß warum sie das machen und ich weiß auch wie wir sie dazu bringen können uns hier rauszulassen!" Sasuke guckte mich total verwundert an, aber das kann ich ihm echt nicht übelnehmen, da er ja keine Ahnung hatte wovon ich rede, also musste ich ihm wohl oder übel sagen, was ich den ganzen Abend über gemacht hatte. Als ich fertig war, guckte er zwar immer noch etwas irritiert, schien aber das meiste verstanden zu haben. „Also", erklärte ich ihm und die nächsten Worte, die ich sagte trieben mir die Röte ins Gesicht: „Also müssen wir so tun als ob wir zusammen sind damit sie uns rauslassen!" Ich gucke verlegen auf den Boden und Sasuke sagte erst einmal nichts, bis er nach 5 Minuten dann doch antwortete.

Sasukes Sicht:

Ich dachte nach… Wir müssten so tun als ob wir zusammen sind. Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, jetzt antworte ich ihr! Ich sage mit fester Stimme: „NEIN." Jetzt guckt sie mich gleichzeitig verwirrt aber auch traurig an. Ich atme einmal tief durch und rede dann weiter: „Nein, ich werde nicht so tun als ob ich mit dir zusammen wäre… Denn… Ich möchte nicht so tun. Ich möchte es nicht spielen. Ich möchte das es so ist.", sage ich weiter. Sie guckt immer noch verwirrt, viel verwirrter als vorher und um es schnell hinter mir zuhaben und damit ich mich auch wirklich traue, rede ich schnell weiter: „Sakura… Ich- Ich liebe dich und deshalb möchte ich auch nicht das wir-" Ich hörte auf zu reden, als ich spürte wie Sakura mir in die Arme sprang und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Mann- hat die weiche Lippen! Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst haben sagte sie mir dass sie mich auch liebt und wir küssten uns wieder und wieder und wieder. Wir merkten auch nicht, dass die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde, denn für uns zählte nur noch der Augenblick, der Augenblick, indem sich unsere Lippen berührten.

ENDE  
-_

Jetzt könnt ihr euch noch durch den Epilog quälen wenn ihr wollt ;D


	9. Epilog

-  
Sakus Tagebuch  
_

_STRENG GEHEIM! JEDEM DER REINGUCKT WIRD DER KOPF ABGEHACKT!_  
_Liebes Tagebuch_  
_Es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her und wir feiern diesen Tag immernoch. Meinen Tag um genau zusein. Er wurde dick und fett im Kalender angestrichen und gaaanz bunt angemalt! Der Tag heißt:_  
_-Saku-die-beste-Verkupplerin-der-Welt-Tag-_  
_Tja… Ich bin halt die beste und der Tag ist so wieso geil, weil wir uns alle bei Ino treffen. Dort hatte alles angefangen: Mein Plan die anderen mit ihren Schwärmen zusammen zubringen, der darin geändet hat, dass die anderen mich mit Sasuke zusammengebracht haben. Jedes Jahr feiern wir bei Ino unsere Jahrestage und ALLE bringen mir ein Geschenk mit! Dafür verteile ich dann selbstgebackene KeKsE! Es gibt nur ein Geheimnis und das verrate ich nur dir! Also:_  
_Die KeKsE sind nicht von mir! Sasori backt sie!_  
_Als eine Art Dankeschön! Denn- Wer hätte es gedacht?:_  
_Er ist am Saku-die-beste-Verkupplerin-der-Welt-Tag mit Misa, der Freundin von mir, die als ich Naruto und Hinata verkuppelt habe, an der Bar war zusammen gekommen! Nach der Aktion mit Neji hat sie ihn angesprochen und sie sind dann zusammen irgendwo weg gegangen und eine von Misas Freundinnen hat dann an der Bar Stellung gehalten!_  
_Das heißt ich habe FÜNF Paare zusammen gebracht! Mann bin ich cool!_  
_Und ich habe noch vergessen dir zu sagen was das große Abschluss highlight am Saku-die-beste-Verkupplerin-der-Welt-Tag ist! NÄMLICH:_  
_WIR TANZEN MEINEN Super-Mega-Hyper-Freudentanz!_  
_UND DAS IST SUPER-MEGA-HYPER-GIGA-HAMMA-DOLLE-GEIL!_  
_So ich muss aufhören! Es wird nämlich langsam Zeit… Hoffentlich hat Sasuke sich schon umgezogen denn wir müssen langsam los wenn wir nicht die letzten sein wollen!_  
_Bis die Tage XD und wünsch mir meega Spaß!_  
_Deine SAKU_  
-

Das wars dann ^^


End file.
